


You Cannot NOT be Straight for Qrow Branwen

by AssassinNumber9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is into it, Crack, Gay Clover Ebi, Humor, M/M, Qrow is just done with everything, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinNumber9/pseuds/AssassinNumber9
Summary: This was a...situation. To put it lightly. Clover's there for it though. Because really, you cannot NOT be straight for Qrow Branwen.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You Cannot NOT be Straight for Qrow Branwen

**Author's Note:**

> It is past midnight, and I was trying to write Fair Game smut but this came to my mind. Covid's a hell of a drug.

Well, this was a... _ situation. _

“So, how did this happen exactly?”

“Um well,” a feminine voice began as the group looked at the owner in complete and utter shock. She was quite beautiful - large breasts and curvy hips with a tiny waist. Her ruffly, black hair was adorned with gray stripes as a sign of both aging and stress.

“Is someone going to say it?” Nora questioned.

“Nora, just wait a second,” Jaune halted her.

“So, it seems my semblance may have,” a pause and a blush then, “kind of,” and yet another pause. “Gotten in the way a bit when Salem tried using her magic to kill me and instead...did this.”

Everyone continued to stare in absolute disbelief at the scene in front of them. Most were amused, some were just incredulous, and Oz was hiding himself within Oscar’s mind laughing his ass off. A bird was one thing but this???

“Is there any way you can change me back?” Qrow asked Oscar, actually Ozpin but once again Oz was kind of busy trying not to laugh at the circumstances. He didn’t want a second Branwen to run away. Although, him - or rather,  _ her  _ \- running away was pretty much guaranteed not to happen.

A door behind them open and closed, the Ace Ops entering in their usual formation. “Oh, who’s this? New recruit?” Harriet questioned. Elm was smiling wildly beside her, probably going to suggest going and getting a hot meal and a drink. Marrow’s tail wagged as Vine had seemingly figured out what was going on from the familiar hair and dusty red eyes. Clover had stopped completely in his tracks, and one could almost see a tent rapidly forming in his,  _ ahem _ , pants.

“She’s-” began Nora.

“Please don’t say it,” the mysterious woman begged, earning a few laughs from the rookie huntsmen.

“Auntie Qrow!”

“Holy shit, so this is what it feels like to be straight.”

“Shut the fuck up, Clover.”


End file.
